Separation
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got separated. Sideswipe was saved by the Autobots while Sunstreaker was captured by the 'Cons. How can they return to each other? Will their family return to normal? Can it?
1. Alone

Separation

Chapter 1: Alone

Among the fire of the fields, two mechs ran alongside. They were under fire. The red mech twisted around, pulling out his gun, and shot at the ones firing them. One of the five ships chasing them was shot down. The yellow mech nodded to his twin and continued running.

They hid under a small pile, the red attempted to catch his breath.

"We need to find shelter!" ordered the yellow.

"Sunstreaker! Speak up! I can barely hear you!" screamed the red.

"Sideswipe…I can't talk any higher. I can barely raise my hand let alone talk!" snapped Sunstreaker.

"Alright, alright! Where to?" Sideswipe chuckled.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" growled Sunstreaker. Sideswipe nodded.

Crash! An explosion sent Sideswipe to his knees. He looked around hastily.

"Brother!" he screamed.

He couldn't find his twin among the smoke and flames. He looked around, gasping.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe called. No one answered. He staggered to get to his feet. He looked around more. Another bomb went off throwing him forward. He moaned. His back was well burnt. He slowly looked up. His optics were dimming. He was panting hard as he tried to get up but that failed. He collapsed to the ground.  
"Sunny…" he called one last time. His system began shutting down. He groaned.

'This is the end,' he thought, 'I'm going off line without it.'

He looked around frantically one last time. He saw someone coming. He tried lifting his head but it was resting on the ground. The new mech was by his side. Sideswipe could barely see him through the smoke, flames, and failing optics. He groaned.

"Come on, Sideswipe! You can make it. You always do," the mech whispered.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe mumbled. The mech stood up and looked around.

"I don't see him!" wailed the mech.

"S…Sunny…" groaned Sideswipe, his system finally shutting down. The mech looked back down to Sideswipe.

"Come on, Sides. Ol' Blue's got ya!" the mech sighed, lifting up the fallen warrior. He started out for the base, not far from their location.

***

Sunstreaker choked on the smoke he was inhaling. He looked around, begging for help. He was wedged under a pile of an old building that had been blown down. he groaned and peeped through the only hole. He saw no light except the blaze of fire. He pulled back in and sat by his gun. He held onto his arm. it was blown to pieces. He mumbled under his breath.

"Sides…?"

***

"He's pretty banged up…" mumbled a voice.

"Yea but he can be fixed…can't he?" another one questioned. A door opened Sideswipe could hear everything but his optics failed to turn on.

"Ratchet, glad you could make it!" cheered a voice. Sideswipe gasped.

"So he can hear perfectly well but…" Ratchet hissed, pausing for an answer.

"He can barely move…" replied 'Blue'.

"And his optics are out…" explained another.

"Isn't he one of those twin bots?" Ratchet groaned.

"Yes," someone answered.

"Well, where is his brother?" Ratchet hissed. There was a long pause leaving Sideswipe scared.

"I couldn't see him…Prime sent out a search when I got back!" 'Blue' wailed. Sideswipe shivered.

"Well let's see what we got here…" Ratchet purred. Sideswipe felt cold hands touch his hood. He tilted his head on the berth. Ratchet growled.

"Don't move kid. It'll throw me off…" ordered Ratchet. Sideswipe struggled a nod and laid perfectly still.

***

Sunstreaker slowly opened his optics. He'd been sleeping for some time. He was still under a fallen building. He lifted his gun with his good arm. He aimed with a shaky arm. He groaned and fired. The smoke poured in and Sunstreaker fell to the ground. His bright blue optics glowed through the shady smoke.

He felt a tug on his arm. He felt a tug on his arm. He looked around to see none other than Starscream. Sunstreaker hissed and attempted to stand. Starscream pushed him back down. Sunstreaker groaned. Starscream snickered.

"Give up, Autobot!" he snapped.

"Ne...ver," grumbled Sunstreaker.

"You may have shot me down but I still have my Energon bombs!" Starscream bellowed.

"My brother…Where…?" mumbled Sunny.

"The red bot was taken a stellar cycle ago!" screamed Starscream.

"Sides…" Sunstreaker whimpered.


	2. Living

Separation

Chapter 2: Living

Sideswipe's pale optics glowed bright. His system was in check. He faked a smile. Without the return of his brother part of him was lost. He sat up to see he was in a room that didn't look like a lab for fixing bots. It had two beds, made the same beside the pillows. He looked around farther to see twin desks and no windows. He sighed.

"Yo, Sideswipe right?" Someone-'Blue'- snickered as he came in.

"Yes…And you are?" Sideswipe chirped.

"Names Bluestreak! I pulled you out of that fix you got stuck in!" he rapped. Sideswipe tilted his head.

"Beside the point, what do you think of your room?" Bluestreak hummed in a voice more noticeable.

"My room!? Well…fine," Sideswipe panted.

"You and your brother were supposed to own this room but after you two disappeared…" Blue stopped.

It was true. As kids, Sunstreaker led Sideswipe out of the base. They decided it'd be better off just them. No rules. No boundaries. No help…

"Sunny! Where is he!?" Sideswipe wailed.

"We've yet to find him…" Blue hesitated.

"Then I'll go out and find him!" Sideswipe screamed, standing up. He felt a sharp pain sky rocket up his back. He whimpered a wail and fell back to his bed.

"You've gotten beaten pretty bed. I told Ratchet to leave you in the infirmary where you could be treated but he said you'd be fine in your room!" Bluestreak explained.

"Still…my brother is out there. Probably caught by stars by now…" Sideswipe sobbed. Bluestreak frowned and edged out of the room. Sideswipe began to cry.

***

Sunstreaker woke to the sound of snickering. His optics glowed as he came on line. He was in the 'cons base! He pulled hard but found his arms chained. He wailed as the pain from his torn arm met the chaining pain. He fell to the ground. He cowered on its cold surface.

"Like the room, Autobot?" snickered the sinister Starscream.

"Rather not. Could I have a room with a view?" mocked Sunstreaker.

"Quiet, Autobot fool! I am in charge here!" echoed Starscream.

"Silence, both of you!" ordered Thundercracker. Starscream hissed.

"You should've stayed to exploration, Screamer!" snickered Sunstreaker.

"You should've stayed at your base!" hissed Starscream.

"Wait, is that a broken pipe line or was that just you voice?!" screamed Sunstreaker.

"The sooner you're dismantled, the better!" Starscream grumbled.

***

Sideswipe stood on the edge of the battle field. His back was barely better but somehow he made it. He groaned.

"Sunny!" echoed Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, give it a rest. You won't find him…" Jazz sighed.

"Yes I will! He's out there! I can feel it in my spark!" sobbed Sideswipe. Jazz sighed with a shake of his head.

"Sideswipe, I like your spirit but it isn't possible," sighed Jazz.

"But he is! My spark knows it!" yelled Sideswipe, "Sunstreaker!"

"Jazz," Jazz turned around to see the boss bot himself, Optimus Prime.

"Yes sir!" Jazz echoed, saluting.

"Jazz, do you know how twin sparks are made?" Prime asked.

"No, sir…" Jazz mumbled.

"You see, when a new Autobot is born it has a spark but with twins…the spark splits…" Prime explained.

"So they share a similar spark…?" Jazz hummed. Prime nodded.

"No scientist or medic is fully sure how connected twins are and that is why we must be extra careful," Prime smiled.

"Hmm. Sideswipe still needs to get a grip…Sunstreaker most likely won't be coming back," Jazz hummed.

"That is no reason to crush his hope!" ordered Prime in stern voice.

"Yes, sir!" gasped Jazz.

"At ease. Just take care of him soldier!" snickered Prime as he left.

***

"Where is the base, Autobot!?" ordered Starscream. Sunstreaker had his back to Soundwave and Starscream as he was being thrashed with electro powered whips.

"I'll…never…tell!" proclaimed Sunstreaker.

"Well then we'll see you in the pit!" wailed Starscream. Sunstreaker's gasp went short as he was whipped again. His circuits ached. He knew any more would send him off line. He lifted his head proudly.

"I won't tell you 'cons anything!" screamed Sunstreaker.

"Why won't he talk?" purred Starscream.

"He is an Autobot. They are all determined!" Soundwave explained.

"Determined…or foolish!" Starscream snickered, launching the whip at Sunstreaker's spine. The Autobot wailed.

"Starscream, why not find his weakness rather than beat him to death?" Soundwave crackled. Starscream smiled.

"Perfect…" Starscream snickered.

"Never…Never…Nev…" Sunstreaker repeated.

"Once you're done we'll get all the ones you love…" Starscream hummed.

"No!" Sunstreaker screamed.

"Yes and the most important one will die…first!" Soundwave hummed.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker wailed.

"Sides? Who the frag is he?" Starscream gasped.

"Never! I'll protect him to our death!" Sunstreaker shrieked. Soundwave hummed.

"This will be harder than expected," he whispered, "Check the data base."


	3. Connected

Separation

Chapter 3: Connected

Sideswipe woke up, panting and gasping. His back had been cured of pain but why did it still hurt. There was another sudden rush of pain. He felt the pain of his brother. He grasped the bed, tightening it with each sudden pain. He groaned. He shut his optics tight.

He opened his optics quickly. He felt a flip in his circuits. One second he was in the base, panting and whimpering, the next he was in a dark room only lighten by the light of electro whips, alongside his brother. He shook his head and screamed.

***

Sunstreaker felt his spark ache. A sudden pain rushed up his spine. He wailed. The pain vanished and reappeared in his spark chamber. He felt a flash. One second he was in the room, strapped to the wall, and the next he'd be in a bright room, alongside his twin.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker wailed, disappearing back to his cell. Starscream and Soundwave jumped.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker repeated.

"What is wrong with him?" Starscream gasped. A sudden electrical wave flashed through the base. The lights sparked and popped. Starscream wailed.

***

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe called, flashing back to his room. His spark ached and the whole chamber was in pain. He whimpered. He saw his brother in so much pain and he couldn't save him.

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe repeated, wailing louder. The door swung open. Ratchet came running in with two others by his side.

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet gasped.

"Su…Sunny!" Sideswipe called. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and spark. Each one popped and shattered. Ratchet pointed to one of the mechs and he left.

"Sideswipe, calm down! Sideswipe…Quiet…" Ratchet whimpered.

"Sunny…!" Sideswipe gasped. Ratchet attached a wire. A screen flickered beside Ratchet. He looked at it. A bright green line raced up and down the black screen. He groaned.

"What's the problem?" gasped Prime, who came in. Ratchet groaned.

"His spark is experiencing a major stress but I can't pin point the source!" Ratchet wailed.

"Could it be his brother?" Prime asked.

"It is the highest possibility," Ratchet whispered.

***

"What do we do?" Soundwave questioned. Sunstreaker laid on the floor wailing, his chest glowing.

"It has to be his spark chamber!" Starscream sighed.

"We have to do something…" Soundwave gasped.

Suddenly everything stopped. It was quiet. No screaming or wailing. No sparking or popping. Sunstreaker was off line-or recharge it was hard to tell- on the floor.

***

"His signal dies!" Ratchet gasped.

"Can you bring him back on line?" ordered Prime. Ratchet groaned.

"I'll try, sir," Ratchet whispered. Ratchet began to work. Prime sighed and looked down at the red Autobot. He was young and had so much to live for…both of the twins.

***

"He finally stopped," Starscream sighed.

"Should we tell Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

"Are you a fool!? Megatron would skin us alive!" Starscream mocked.

"What should we do with him?" Soundwave crackled. Starscream snickered.

"See if we could try the Decepticon code on him…" He chuckled, leaving.


	4. Reconstruction

Separation

Chapter 4: Reconstruction

Sideswipe woke up. He had wired hooked up to him. He felt his whole body melting with his circuits. He was breathing slowly. He felt tired. He tilted his head to notice he was in a lab, alone.

He mumbled under his breath. He remembered faintly what had happened. It happened once when Sunny and he were kids. Sunny was under heavy medical attention because his spark and systems. The power burnt out and they both were screaming.

"You alright, Kid?" hummed a voice. Sideswipe titled his head.

"You are, again?" Sideswipe asked, confused by his own sentence.

"Ironhide," he bellowed. Sideswipe nodded.

"What happened?" Sideswipe hummed, though he already knew what had.

"Something that scared the Energon out of Prime and the lot," Ironhide chuckled.

"I see nothing to laugh about!" snapped Sideswipe, slightly upset by the chuckle. Ironhide shrugged.

"You need to cool your thrusters, kid! You did give us a scare and you did just lose your brother and you need to get some stress relievers!" screamed Ironhide. Sideswipe scoffed.

***

"Leggo!" Sunstreaker wailed. He was being pulled down a long hall.

"How come _**now **_he decides to wake up!?" whimpered Thundercracker.

"Shut up and keep pulled!" ordered Starscream. Thundercracker groaned.

"Let me go! Torture won't make me talk! I'm strong!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Torture…? This feels like torture to me…" grumbled Thundercracker.

"I said shut up!" wailed Starscream.

***  
Sideswipe stepped out of the lab. His head hurt but he didn't have much time to look around, he kept passing out. Before he made it down the hall, Jazz caught him. Sideswipe gulped and sighed.

"Trying to sneak out, kid?" Jazz asked.

"Yea…I just wanted to look around the base a little…" Sideswipe mumbled.

"Well, tour can be later. Right now Prime wants you to go to training!" Jazz proclaimed.

"Training?" Sideswipe gaped.

"Yeah! First Prime wants to see what you're good at then you go to training with the best suitable bot!" Jazz explained. Sideswipe sighed and nodded.

"Where do I start?" he whispered.

"Ironhide in the battle room, I'll take ya!" Jazz smiled.

Jazz led Sideswipe down a long hallway after another. The base must be huge or Sideswipe is still a little short on the draw. He entered the battle room and gasped. Targets, holograms, guns of every type, to Sideswipe this was perfect!

"Welcome kid!" Ironhide greeted.

"Kid? Why does everyone call me that?" snapped Sideswipe.

"Cause you are a kid!" Ironhide roared.

"Fine, just tell me what to do old timer!" mocked Sideswipe.

"Old timer…?" Fine kid, you think you're so smart hit the target!" Ironhide ordered. Sideswipe looked over to watch a fast pace moving object. He raised his gun and aimed.

"Hide, don't you think you're pressing the kid too soon," Jazz hummed.

"Not at all," Ironhide bellowed.

Twang! Ironhide and Jazz gaped at Sideswipe who had hit all three moving targets with one shot.

"How!?" wailed Jazz.

"Timing is everything," Sideswipe smiled.

***

"Let me go!" Sunstreaker wailed. He was strapped to a table, tilted slightly up. Sunstreaker wailed pulling at his straps. Starscream snickered.

"Give up, Autobot! There is no way to escape!" Starscream crackled.

"What are you doing!?" Sunstreaker whimpered. Starscream smiled.

"You'll see…but most likely…you won't remember," he smirked.

***

"So hide, report!" Prime ordered.

"He hit every target but one," Ironhide explained. Prime perked.

"One? Which one?" Prime questioned.

"A jet hologram. He froze up and got shot down," Ironhide explained.

"Why?" Prime questioned.

"Ratchet is looking into it," Jazz nodded.

"It could be something to do with Sunstreaker," Prime hummed.

"Possible and the likely choice," Jazz nodded.

***

"Starscream! I didn't allow this!" Megatron howled. Starscream sighed.

"But, sir, what better way to test it then on an Autobot?" Starscream cowered. Megatron hissed and waved his hand. Starscream moved to reveal Sunstreaker.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" hummed Megatron. Sunstreaker looked up.

"You!" Sunstreaker wailed.

"Are you ready for an experiment?" Megatron hissed. Sunstreaker growled.

"No, 'bout as ready as you lot ready to give up!" Sunny screamed.

"Oh well, begin at 2400 hours!" Megatron ordered, leaving the room.

"And till then, sir?" Starscream asked.

"What have you been doing?" Megatron questioned.

"Torture!" Starscream cheered.

"Then continue till it is time," Megatron hummed, leaving.

***

"Sideswipe, why didn't you fire at the jet?" Ratchet questioned. Sideswipe sat on a berth, kicking his legs, as Ratchet was checking his system.

"I don't know…I just-" he paused. Ratchet stood up. He noticed Sideswipe's optics closed and he was shaking hard. Ratchet smiled and hummed.

He hooked up a wire and laid Sideswipe down. Ratchet pressed a button on the screen. A small red circle appeared at the top as the colors raced across the screen. Sideswipe screamed. Ratchet jumped and turned off the screen. Sideswipe opened his optics and looked around.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"A memory…something you can't afford to lose it seems," Ratchet explained.

"Well I'm losing my game with it! How can I lose it!?" Sideswipe growled.

"I won't help you do such…" Ratchet sighed.

"Why not!?" Sideswipe screamed.

"It is the last memory of you and your brother. That is why you can't afford to lose it!" Ratchet answered.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Ratchet nodded. There was a quiet beep.

"Looks like my time to leave," Sideswipe yawned. Ratchet tapped the clock.

"A few cycles till 2400. You should get back to your room," Ratchet nodded.

Sideswipe stood up and left the med lab. He wondered down the halls till he finally found his room. He slumped into his berth and looked up at the ceiling. It was dark, fading into the rest of the room.

"Don't worry bro…I'll save ya!" Sideswipe promised, closing his optics.

***

"It is time!" Starscream cheered.

"Time for what, might I ask?" Sunstreaker gulped, looking over at a big box.

"Time to kiss you r Autobots years behind!" Starscream crackled. Sunstreaker gulped.

"Never! I'll be an Autobot as long as my spark is a glow!" Sunstreaker cheered.

"Well, that could be arranged but Megatron has something else in mind," Thundercracker mumbled.

"Stop talking, cracker! Just hook up the fragging wires!" Starscream bellowed.

"Yes, you fragging, slagin' sir!" Cracker snapped, marching over to Sunstreaker.

"Get away from me!" Sunstreaker ordered.

"Sorry, 'bot but orders are orders!" Thundercracker hissed, hooking a wire to Sunstreaker's head. Sunstreaker whimpered.

"Are you ready, Starscream?" Megatron growled, entering the lab. Sunstreaker had a wire hooked to everything, his head, his spark chamber, his arms and his legs. He groaned as Megatron hovered over him.

"Welcome to you life's end, Autobot! But everything isn't a total loss, we'll be getting the newest addition to the Decepticon army…"

"Slag you, you fragging old 'con!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Begin," Megatron ordered.

"No!" Sunstreaker gasped, losing confidence. Starscream flipped a switch, sending data and electronic circuits in the shaking Autobot.

***

Sideswipe gasped. His optics flickered on as he hastily looked around.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe gaped.

***

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker screamed, his body burning, his optics flickering.

"Perfect…" Starscream hummed.

"If he is going to leave his freedom fighting life behind, he'll need a Decepticon name! Megatron hissed.

"Um…I can't think of one at this time sir…" Starscream cowered.

"He'll be known as…Spinout from here on out!" Megatron declared.


	5. Similar

Separation

Chapter 5: Similar

Sideswipe laid in his bed, frozen on it. His chest burned and his optics blurred. He felt half of him was lost. He had his mouth open as if to scream again but he couldn't. He felt his spark cry out in pain. He lost his other half. He lost Sunny.

***

Spinout-Sunstreaker-flickered his optics. His arms were sore and it felt like he'd been thrown off the planet. He hissed and sat up. He was in a dark empty room with nothing but the berth he sat on.

"Rise and shine, spin boy," Thundercracker crackled as he entered.

"And…where am I?" Spinout gasped.

"You are in the Decepticon base. I am Thundercracker and you are Su…Spinout!" Thundercracker explained.

"Alright," Spinout chuckled, standing up.

"I am your superior to you! I am…" Spinout punched Thundercracker in the stomach, knocking him back. Thundercracker groaned as he collapsed on the ground. Spinout chuckled and kneeled.

"You talk too much," Spinout hummed.

"Hmm…But…" Thundercracker whimpered.

"Listen, you keep your mouth close and your ugly face plate out of my face and you might survive," Spinout spat.

"Yes sir," Thundercracker winced.

***

"Ratchet," Sideswipe whispered.

"What is it, kid?!" snapped the sleepy medic.

"Something doesn't feel right. I don't feel good," Sideswipe mumbled. The lights turned on in the room and Ratchet stepped into view. Sideswipe smiled.

"What do you mean you don't _feel_ well!? I checked your whole system before you left the first time!" Ratchet screamed.

"I'm sorry, I could leave if you want," Sideswipe mumbled.

"No, I'll check your system again,:" Ratchet yawned, looking at the clock again.

Sideswipe laid on the center berth and sighed. Ratchet came over and looked down at the young red mech with a stern look.

"So what hurts?" Ratchet snapped.

"My chamber…more specifically my spark," Sideswipe whispered.

"Your spark well…" Ratchet groaned, opening the spark chamber. He stopped.

***

"Sir!" Starscream bellowed, entering Megatron's quarters. Megatron growled.

"What is it, you fool!" Megatron snapped. Starscream winced.

"Um…Spinout boss! He's torturing everyone! He hated everyone! Well everyone but Barricade but everyone else…he's coming to get…" Starscream stopped as the doors flew open, Spinout entering.

"Well it sounds like you're enjoying it here," Megatron smiled.

"It stinks! Slag this base! You in charge, right!?" Spinout ordered.

"Yes, I am Megatron. I am your commander," Megatron bowed.

"I take orders from no one! Everyone in this joint is trying to me theirs! I am no item to be bought!" Spinout snapped, "Slag your name anyhow!"

"Feisty…aren't you," Megatron snapped.

"When I want to," Spinout hummed.

***

"This is odd," Ratchet mumbled.

"What is!?" Sideswipe gasped.

"Your spark is…it…it had a virus and not any ol' virus, a Decepticon data virus," Ratchet explained.

"What does that mean…I mean is it bad?" Sideswipe mumbled.

"You've got a small sample," Ratchet whispered, "causing extra normal pulses and irregular power flows."

"Sunny…" Sideswipe sobbed.

"What...? What about him?" Ratchet gasped.

"If I got a small 'sample' then Sunny got the real deal," Sideswipe cried. Ratchet gasped.

***

"Well, Spinout, are you all in order?" Megatron questioned.

"Yea…almost," Spinout mumble.

"Almost!? What do you mean almost!?" Starscream spat. Spinout growled.

"Shut up, Starscream," ordered Megatron.

"Something…in me feels wrong. It's probably nothing," Spinout screamed.

"Nothing has a habit of turning into turning into something!" Megatron instructed.

"It is nothing!" Spinout screamed.

"See the medic if it gets worse," Megatron ordered. Spinout nodded.

***

"Ratchet, are you sure this can't be held back till morning?" Prime yawned.

"Really, its 0300," mumbled Jazz.

"You really didn't have to come, Jazz," Ratchet explained. Jazz nodded.

"What is so important to get us up at this time? Prowl is going to lose a circuit if he sees me like this," groaned Prime.

"This is very important! Sideswipe…his spark is experiencing a Decepticon data code attack but a small sample," Ratchet explained. Prime nodded.

"So can't you fix it and let us go back to bed," yawned Jazz.

"Sideswipe isn't the problem…well majorly anyhow…" Ratchet hummed.

"Ratchet, to the point," Prime ordered.

"Oh right. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have a similar spark, if Sunstreaker got the full 'con code that would give Sideswipe a small sample…" Ratchet explained.

"You're saying Sunstreaker was given…" Prime and Jazz gasped.

"'Con coding…" finished Ratchet.

***

"Spinout, we want a word with you!" snapped Thundercracker.

"Yeah!" Starscream wailed.

"Get back here!" ordered Blackout.

"You can't run forever!" screamed Lugnut.

"You're right, I can't run forever but driving," Spinout chuckled, "Is another story!" Spinout transformed into his car form. He thrusted forward.

Spinout drove out of the base. Starscream, Thundercracker, Blackout, and Lugnut froze at the door. Spinout drove till he was half way between the 'con base and the bot base.

"Why am I here…? Why do I hate them…? Why do they hate me?!" Spinout screamed, smashing his hands down on the ground.

"I'm missing half of me…I'm missing something," Spinout whispered.

***

Sideswipe sat alone in his room. He was quietly crying to himself.

"I miss you…Sunny," Sideswipe sobbed, "Do…you miss me?"

Sideswipe laid down on the berth. He pulled the pillow over his head and screamed.

"Sunny…Where are you!"


	6. Meeting

Separation

Chapter 6: Meeting

Sideswipe stood in the middle of a vast field. A battle ground turn and ripped to pieces. He sat down and sighed. It was 1100 and no one had called for him yet. Part of him wanted to get captured. Then he'd be with his brother. Then he shook his head. He didn't really want to be kidnapped.

"Without Sunny, I'm falling to pieces," Sideswipe mumbled.

***

"Being alone is…kinda scary," Spinout gasped, shaking quietly. He perked.

"What was that!?" He whispered. "It was probably nothing…great! I'm talking to myself! What am I thinking?" Spinout sobbed. He perked again.

"Okay I know I heard something…" Spinout hummed, stepping forward. He paused and looked down.

"I can't…it's…Autobot land…?" grumbled Spinout. He sighed and crossed the line. He began for the voice he swore he heard.

***

"What was that!?" Sideswipe gasped.

He stood up and looked around. He saw a small dust swarm coming. Suddenly a car was circling him.

"Who are you?" Sideswipe pleaded.

The car transformed to show a similar looking bot. he had a black paint coat and a bright purple 'con mark on his shoulder.

"Names…" Spinout paused. He tilted his head and looked over the Autobot. A faded red paint coat and a dimming red Autobot sign on his chest. Spinout's Optics flickered. He shook his head.

"Names Spinout!" Spinout mumbled.

"You're very far from the 'con base, Spinout," Sideswipe choked, "Names Sideswipe."

"Well, Sides…" Spinout paused again, tilting his head again. That sounded very familiar to him, like he'd used it more than this time.

"Don't call me that!" ordered Sideswipe.

"Why not…I mean I was just thinking," Spinout mumbled.

"Well you still can't call me 'Sides' anymore, only one person calls me that!" Sideswipe snapped.

"I'm sorry…who?" Spinout gasped.

"Who what?" Sideswipe sobbed.

"Who called you…I mean gave you that…um nickname," Spinout questioned.

"My brother…my twin," Sideswipe whispered.

"Twin…" Spinout repeated, optics flickering again.

"Yes, my brother! He was captured a while ago and I've yet to see or hear of him again…" Sideswipe wailed. Spinout eyed the ground. Sideswipe turned his back to Spinout and huffed.

"I'm sorry, Sideswipe. I wish I could help in some way," Spinout whispered.

"Are you really a 'con?" Sideswipe gasped.

"What do you mean?" Spinout asked.

"'Cons don't give a care in the whole galaxy for us Autobots yet you come in here, freak the Energon out of me and say oh I'll help you in any way I can," mocked Sideswipe. Spinout groaned.

"Well I'm sorry but all I was doing was trying to help! _**And**_ I really don't feel like those lousy 'Con boys!" Screamed Spinout.

"Really…you…Do you remember anything before being a 'Con?" Sideswipe hummed. Spinout looked up, tapping his finger on his chin and thought.

"Not really, the first memory to come to mind would be waking up and punching cracker," chuckled Spinout, looking back to Sideswipe.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe mumbled.

"Su…Sunstreaker…Sun…ny," Spinout mumbled, his head spinning, losing his balance.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe cheered. Spinout groaned and fell back, going off-line.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe mumbled.


	7. Together

Separation

Chapter 7: Together

Spinout's optics flickered, blue then red, on. He was in a brightly lit room, lying on a berth, alone. He sat up and noticed Sideswipe lying over another berth, sleeping or rather snoring loudly. Spinout smiled.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"In the Autobot base," Sideswipe yawned.

"How'd I get here?" Spinout questioned.

"You off-lined, so I brought you over here," Sideswipe mumbled, sitting up.

"Am…am I really your brother? Sunstreaker?" Spinout choked.

"Ratchet promised to check it out later," Sideswipe explained. Spinout yawned.

"Sides…I mean Sideswipe! Sorry, but tell what happen, how you lost Sunstreaker," Spinout whispered.

"It was another battle day…we were looking for cover and then shot down screamer, then found cover. An explosion happened after that. I was found by Bluestreak but Sunny was caught by screamer," Sideswipe whimpered.

"It sounds familiar but…it seems to be slipping from my memory banks," Spinout mumbled. Ratchet walked in.

"So what am I checking again?" Ratchet mumbled.

"See if he's sunny!" ordered Sideswipe.

"Why?" yawned Ratchet.

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life…" Sideswipe threatened.

Ratchet did a double take and then went to work. He laid Spinout down and hooked up a wire to his head. Spinout whimpered.

"Anything yet, Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked.

"I just started! Leave now!" Ratchet screamed, waving his hand. Sideswipe groaned and left.

Spinout closed his optics and sighed. Ratchet tapped on the screen and recorded data from Spinout's memory banks. He found a locked down area. Ratchet snickered and began hacking.

***

Sideswipe wondered down the hall. He bumped into Bluestreak, telling him about the great accident of finding Spinout. Bluestreak wasn't all too interested. Sideswipe then collided with Jazz. Jazz smiled as Sideswipe explained him finding Spinout. Jazz said he was overjoyed about the story and told Sideswipe to tell Prime.

Sideswipe, instead, went to his room. He laid back in his bed and smiled, brightly. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned. Usually he'd feel alone looking up at the dark ceiling but now, with Spinout down the hall, he felt like his brother was by his side. Together they could overcome this.

***

Spinout waited quietly as Ratchet called Prime. He thought about the line he'd cross and trouble he'd be in if Megatron found out. He crossed the line before if he truly is Sunstreaker. He was being reformatted back to his old self.

There was a spike. Spinout felt everything stop, freezing slowly. He heard the faint buzz in his ear. Someone's whisper over the COM link. He waited for a voice. Someone good to talk.

"Spinout, Spinout, Spinout…Did you really believe that you could escape?" It was the cold, lifeless voice of Megatron.

"You…you tricked me…" Spinout mumbled.

"Tricked you? We remade you, Sunstreaker. We never tricked you, you fell head over heels to us," Megatron cackled. Spinout growled.

"Now, you can come back to us and forget this ever happened or you could be the foolish Autobot you are," Megatron hummed.

"I…I don't…know," Spinout mumbled.

"I'll give you a joor for you to make up your mind…" Megatron hissed, cutting off the transition. Spinout groaned and closed his optics.

"To be able to stay together, we must stay apart," Spinout whispered.


	8. Return

Separation

Chapter 8: Brothers

'Sideswipe, they're holdin' us back and you know it!' screamed Sunstreaker.

'But, brother, they found us. They sheltered us. Prime gave us jobs. Jazz protected us. Ratchet fixes us. How are they holding us back?' Sideswipe pleaded.

'They just are! Don't you trust me?' Sunstreaker spat.

'What do you have in mind?' Sideswipe whispered.

'To stay together, we'll leave together!' Sunstreaker proclaimed.

Sideswipe's optics glowed on. He heard a fighting racket outside. He stood up and went to the door. It slid open. Sideswipe gasped as he saw Spinout firing at Jazz, Ironhide and a wounded Ratchet. Sideswipe pulled out his rifle and aimed at Spinout, stepping out of the doorway. Spinout looked at Sideswipe. Sideswipe was breathing heavily.

"Stop, Spinout…" Sideswipe ordered.

"You don't understand…" Spinout whimpered, lowering his gun.

"No you don't understand! You're a Decepticon, I understand that know," Sideswipe sobbed.

"You can't fire on me…" Spinout snickered, lifting his gun.

He aimed to Sideswipe's spark chamber. Sideswipe dropped his gun and stood away from the three older mechs.

"I may not be able to fire but I guess you can," Sideswipe whispered. He stood up straight and held out his arm. he nodded and smiled.

"So fire!" Sideswipe ordered.

"But…" Spinout mumbled.

"Prove yourself! Shoot me and you'll be a 'Con for as long as you live…drop the gun and you're an Autobot…Sunny is an Autobot but who are you Spinout?" Sideswipe sobbed. Spinout hesitated.

"I can't shoot but I…must…" Spinout whispered. Sideswipe closed his optics.

There was a sound of gun firing. Spinout dropped his gun. Sideswipe stood up a moment longer but then fell backward, an area between his shoulder and his spark shattered. Sideswipe groaned and shut off-line for a time.

Spinout stood shocked for a moment. His red optics flickered to a sobbing blue. He shook his head. Spinout was lost but Sunstreaker was back. Sunstreaker bolted toward his brother, shaking him hard. He whimpered and hugged his brother.

"At the price of himself, he got Sunstreaker back…" Jazz whispered. Ironhide nodded.

"He knew Spinout wouldn't kill him but…he also knew his brother never turned down a fight," Ratchet explained. Sunstreaker laid his head on his wounded brother.

"What have I done," he whimpered.


	9. Finished

Separation

Chapter 9: Finished

The base shook. Sunstreaker sat beside the berth his brother laid on. Ratchet came in without a word. Megatron was certainly not pleased with Spinout or the fact Spinout was no more. Ratchet tapped his screen and began working. Sunstreaker got up and left. Ratchet needed his space.

Sunstreaker was ready to scream like a sparkling. The anger and frustration curling and boiling in him, he couldn't take it. He stopped and looked away from the floor. He felt his faceplate get warm and his systems strain. He was going to make Megatron pay. Megatron set them up for this. Sunstreaker bolted out of the base.

Guns in hands, Sunstreaker made it to the battle field. He looked around. Prime was fighting to the right while ordering the ones off to the left. Off to the left Jazz and Ironhide of Sunstreaker, far down the field, was Megatron.

If he could shoot his brother he could shoot Megatron from where he stood. No, he thought. He transformed and drove forward. He raced past the battle of the war till Starscream stopped him.

"Well, well, well. Spinout, back on your home team as I can see," Starscream cackled. Sunstreaker transformed again.

"The named Sunstreaker and I will never be controlled by you ever again!" Sunstreaker howled.

"Then you will die trying to stop us!" Starscream wailed, charging his cannons. Sunstreaker nodded.

"Rather die tryin' then givin' up!" smiled Sunstreaker, transforming back into car mode. He began to drive off. Starscream shot at Sunstreaker as he swerved. Sunstreaker filliped back into robot mode and began running. He leaped up, over an Autobot, and landed on his feet. He twisted around and fired. Starscream transformers out of plane mode to try and catch balance again but instead went crashing down.

"Welcome, Spinout or are you still trying to go by that foolish Autobot name, Sunstreaker," Megatron hissed. Sunstreaker heard the crackling of a large gun and leaped up.

A long purple stream of light flowed underneath Sunstreaker. As Sunstreaker prepared to land, Megatron smashed his arm into Sunny's legs making Sunstreaker flip and land on his chest.

He groaned and began to stand. He looked up at the cackling Megatron. Sunstreaker sneered and punched the ground.

"You can't defeat me, child," Megatron hummed with a smile.

"I can at least try…" mumbled Sunstreaker, shooting at Megatron's leg. Megatron wailed, grasping his leg. Sunstreaker rolled out from under him and bounced up to his feet.

"You'll pay for that, Autobot! With your life!" ordered Megatron.

"I'll give my life for my team, for my friends, for my brother!" screamed Sunstreaker. Megatron shot Sunstreaker in the arm. With a wail of pain, Sunstreaker sank to his knees.

"Your life is mine, Autobot," Megatron hissed.

Sunstreaker looked into the deep tunnel of the cannon's barrel. He closed his optics and sighed. He heard the gun fire and metal hitting metal. He opened his optics. Prime had Megatron on the ground.

"Prime, thanks. I owe you my life!" Sunstreaker smiled.

"You owe me nothing but next time I will not save you…" Prime nodded. Sunstreaker smiled.

The Decepticons retreated. Megatron limping alongside. Sideswipe was fully healed in no time and soon the twins forgot their crazy separation adventure but something else lied ahead. Something else to bring them closer.

The end!

**Author's note**

I expect a second one but it will be more about the twins on earth and learning to trust others than them mostly. I don't think it'll match this story at all… If you haven't guessed I don't own anything but the sad plot…


End file.
